As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option is an information handling system. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements can vary between different applications, information handling systems can also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information can be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems can include a variety of hardware and software components that can be configured to process, store, and communicate information and can include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Computer systems typically rely on switch mode power supplies to assure the hardware interface between the available power source, such as an alternating current (AC), and the information handling system components. During start-up (first turned ‘ON’) or after brown-out events (temporary loss of an input voltage), a switch mode power supply may draw an inrush input current. The inrush current can lead to major problems in the switch mode power supplies. The inrush current can over-stress the internal input components and can lead to a safety circuit breaker disconnecting an external electrical power circuit. The inrush current can also momentarily distort the available AC input voltage, generating power grid perturbations that can affect other electronic devices connected to the same AC power source. Additionally, a boost switch can have large switching losses based on a reverse recovery phenomenon of a boost silicon diode in the boost switch.
The use of the same reference symbols in different drawings indicates similar or identical items.